Schwarz erhob Sich
by kimi-lee22
Summary: Five women all different jobs...all under cover...their goal erradicate the world of evil. When one of their own is kidnapped by the one person they are after...they call on the boys of Weiss and Schwarz for some back up. Rated T for some sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz. I do own the plot, Karen, Tatianya, Jerilyn, Eryn, Casey, and Kent. **

**A/N: Finally I'm typing this up! I've had the story in a notebook for ages now! Though its not complete yet, I know where this one is going. Sorry for Oocness...I'm trying to cut back on that. Oh as for Eryn carrying a gun into a diner...it only seems natural for her to want to protect herself. Please read and review. **

Chapter one

The tires screeched in front of Kitten in the house, a pair of long legs stepped out, causing a few stares.

Yohji Kudou of course stared, long legs and screeching tires meant one person, Tatianya Deaglo. Maybe with her cane that other pair of legs he loved so much, Karen Strauss, but it was unlikely today.

"Tanya," Ken greeted the girl with slight affection in his voice.

The girl turned, her short hair show in the sunlight, her baby blue eyes shown as she tossed the keys up and down.

"Ken." She grinned a bit. "Up for a ride?"

Yohji slide his arm around the girl's shoulders grinning. "I am...Tia."

"Maybe some other time, Yohji-kun." Tatianya stated, still smiling, use to Yohji's flirting and bantering. "Oh Karen said she got your message and she'll be ready at six pm."

Ken was cleaning up, watching Tanya and Yohji out of the corner of his eye. Not that Ken was the jealous type, but he had to admit he didn't like the attention Yohji gave her.

Yohji paused for a moment then..frowning. "I'm afraid I'll have to cancel..."

Both Ken and Tanya looked at him. "Yohji if you are seeing another girl on the side, I will not protect you from Karen's wrath."

Yohji sweated a little, and gulped as well, Karen's accuracy with a glare and the way she teared up was worse then anything he'd experienced.

"Afternoon, Tia." Omi walked in from the back, carrying an arm full of planted pots.

"Hi, Omi-chan." Tia beamed at him. "Mind if I take Ken for a while?"

Omi shook his head. "I don't mind, Yohji?"

Yohji also shook his head. "Just have him back before closing."

"You got it!" She grabbed his hand and ran out with him.

Jerilyn James, J.J. , sighed, she couldn't concentrated on her English Literature assignment. She twirled her light blue hair on her finger, biting the corner of her bottom lip, a nasty habit her sisters had tried to break her from.

"Jeri?" She looked up from her book, "Oh here you are, you alright?"

Eryn, Ery to close friends, was the "Mother" of the group, being the eldest of the five girls. Her oval shaped glasses were slowly sliding down her nose, she used her index finger to push them back up.

"Yes," Jeri replied, "I'm fine," She stated, it was true, for the most part, it was just her homework bugging her.

"Is it about a boy?" Eryn asked sitting on the girl's bed.

Jerilyn blinked, she tried not to giggle. "No, its my English lit homework." She'd never even been close to a guy.

"Lets see what I can do to help you with that." She pulled the homework towards her smiling.

Jeri watched with awed amusement as Eryn told her about the story plot and characters. It helped the Eryn was after all English.

Karen went to the door when the bell ran figuring it was Samantha to pick up Emily. She was very surprised to see Yohji standing there.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Strauss...does she happen to be in?" He asked with a small smile, and a slight twinkling in his eyes.

She laughedt then, inviting him in. "I didn't expect to see you 'til six," She replied, "I just have Emily left."

Yohji smiled and kissed her lightly, watching as her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "About tonight..."

"Don't tell me you have to cancel, Yotan..." She sighed, "Its the third time this month..."

"KareBear..." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Somethings come up you know I don't mean it too."

She sighed, never been able to stand up again her pet name...especially from him. "Alright, but you own me big time..." she smiled then, and he felt a bit more relieved. "Thank you for the flowers, how did you know tiger lilies were my favorite?"

He just grinned then. "Tia told me.."

Karen smiled and put the lilies in a vase, "I will have to thank her, later," She looked over at the sleeping baby a sigh escaped her rose red lips.

"Something wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Its...lately I've noticed bruises on Emily...they are in places they shouldn't be."

"You think she's being abused?" Yohji looked at the sleeping child, she seemed very content. "Did you call social services?"

"Course I did...Yohji I don't want her hurt." She held herself to him.

Yohji brushed her hair back, kissing her cheek. "It'll be alright."

Casey frowned, college was cover, but college sucked. More however the homework, test, and studying part of college sucked.

"I was just thinking the same thing." A voice stated, startling the girl out of her thoughts.

Casey turned then, her dark blood red hair brushed against her shoulder, chocolate brown eyes twinkling. She knew that voice, that voiced belonged to the one person who could 'rescue' her from the dreadful place of study. A smile played on her lips at the thought of him as her white knight, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Schuldig, what are you doing here?" She asked, getting up from the table and gathering her things.

She watched as the German shrugged, she glared at him slightly, he just grinned.

"Actually I came to pick you up," he stated still grinning. "Eryn asked when I stopped by."

"You stopped by the house?" She asked, it wasn't usual for him too...so she was more then a little suspicious...of what she wasn't sure just yet.

"Only for a bit, see if you were there." he replied taking her hand in his.

Casey smiled. "Well you are planning on taking me home, aren't you?"

Schulidig just grinned. "Of course I am, after a few stops."

Casey looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What kind of stops?"

"Dinner," He replied, then looked at his watch it was a little after five. "Lunch, whatever you want to call it."

She smile "I'd love to have dinner with you." She already had her purse and everything, so the two left the library quietly.

Karen frowned, so far no one had come to get Emily. She couldn't stay forever, she had to make dinner for the girls tonight. Since they traded jobs every week it was her week to cook.

"Well Em, I guess you're coming home with me tonight," She told the baby.

The blue eyed, black haired baby grinned, almost as if to say 'that's wonder'. Karen smiled and picked her up, holding her close to her. She placed her in the baby seat in the back of her deep purple 2007 Dodge Neon. If her family came to get her they could call Karen's cell. She wondered what Eryn was going to say about bringing home a baby,. Especially with a possible job coming up. It wouldn't do any good to be distracted by a baby...especially when your 'other job' is an assassin.

The drive home was quiet, Emily was looking around, grinning like a cat who'd caught a canary. Karen would watch her at stop lights and signs.

She pulled up to the house, noticing Tia's car wasn't in the garage. She was probably out with Ken, or maybe a race. Karen didn't necessarily agree with Tatianya's choice of cover, but to each their own, and she'd only come home with minor bruises and cuts. She got Emily out of the car, carrying in the bundle of joy.

"And who is this?" eryn asked standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry Ery, no one came to pick her up," Karen stated setting the diaper bag down. "So I had to bring her home."

"Yohji is here." Eryn stated, she wasn't upset about Emily. "He's actually in the kitchen now, I have to meet up with a student...kids having problem with the homework I gave today."

Karen nodded she knew that student actually meant their informant, Kent Allens, who they also called Tenk...why his other name was his real name spelled backwards they never asked.

"Tis is out on a date, so is Casey." Eryn grabbed her keys, "That leaves you, Yohji, Jeri, and this little one."

"Emily," Karen gave her name, relieved that Eryn wasn't upset. "Have a good time with your student."

"Oh sure...have fun yourself." Eryn nodded and left.

Yohji came in smiling, "Hey my other plans got canceled so I decided I could come cook for you guys." he noticed the baby in her arms. "No one came to get her?"

Karen shook her head. "And I have this filling that it won't be the first time."

Yohji reached to take Emily, Karen was actually surprised, but allowed him. She watched as he talked to her, and couldn't help imagining him with children of his own someday.

"Yotan..." Karen spoke quietly, "Uh...I think dinner is burning."

Yohji grimaced, handed Emily back to Karen, who just chuckled lightly. It was nice to have someone else cook for a change.

"Is it salvageable?" She came in carrying Emily.

Yohji turned, he smiled, one day Karen would make a wonderful wife and mother, a man would be fortunate to have her. When he thought about it though, with the life he led, he realized it probably wouldn't be him...and yes that upset him. So he tried not to think about it too often.

"Yes," He smiled. "But I'm afraid there's only enough for three."

"But...there is only thr," She chuckled then. "Oh, Em is still on formula, and some baby food."

Emily cooed and spit up just a little, Karen used a napkin to wipe her mouth. The baby giggled more and wiggled a bit, flailing her arms around.

Jeri wakled in, she eyed Emily for a bit, then looked at Yohji. She smiled a bit when she realized food was ready. After dooing her report, she had done some reasearch on the internet, contacted her birth mother. No one knew Jeri had found her, but she'd set up a time to meet her and a place.

"Hi Jerilyn," Yohji smiled at her. "I made dinner."

She just nodded in"Thank you", she got a plate dished herself up some, before getting in the fridge for a glass of sparkling water.

"You won't be joining us?" Karen asked.

Jeri shook her head. "No, I don't want to ruin your date." she smiled. d"And who's this baby girl?"

"This is Emily, she's going to be staying with us tonight." She bounced the baby girl on her hip slightly.

Jeri took her from the older girl's arms, another surprised for Karen, smiling she grabbed the diaper bag, bottle and her food.

"I'll take her with me, " Jeri smiled and left with her, Karen heard her talk to Emily before she had excited the room. "You and I are going to have so much fun, Emily, yes we are." Karen couldn't help but smile then.

Karen blinked then, but Yohji just chuckled a bit, "Well dinner's waiting."

Eryn ordered a soda and took off her shades, putting her regular glasses back on. She was waiting for Kent to show up, she sighed a bit. Waiting for him was sometimes like waiting for the doctor to get to you at an appointment, and if there was one thing that ticked Eryn off it was waiting. Then again he was their informant, he paid them...so she supposed she'd just have to get use to it. Of course there were a couple of times when he'd shown up that he'd smelled like woman's perfume, but who was she to judge, as long as she got the informant, and was still able to pay for the girls to go to school, who cared.

She got up and was about to leave when eh walked in the door, he handed her a file, after shaking her hand.

"Sorry, got caught at the office...teach." he smiled at her watching before he sat down.

"Sure, more like you were caught in someone's arms, Kent." She stated looking at him over her glasses, a teasing glint held in her eyes. "Order something, its my treat."

"On a teacher's salary?" He asked. Something about Eryn Smith always put him on edge...the fact that he knew somewhere she was carrying a gun probably was one of the reasons.

"A college professor." She reminded him.. She turned when she heard a man reprimanding a young boy. She stood then, excusing herself from the table while Kent ordered, and walked over to the table. "Excuse me."

The man looked up at her, pushing his glasses up, they glinted dangerously, but that didn't faze Eryn one bit. "Can I help you?"

"You can stop harassing your son." She stated, her voice holding an edge to it.

Nagi blinked a few times and looked up at her. "Uh...ma'am..."

Eryn shook her head. "He's being rude to you kiddo, what's your name?" She smiled softly then.

"...Nagi..." He couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed for himself or for Crawford...or for that matter both.

"Nice to meet you, Nagi I'm Eryn."

"And he's not my son, Miss Eryn," Crawford stated irritated.

"Then you don't have the right to be rude to him and its Miss Smith..." Eryn told him coldly. "To you."

"Crawford, it seems Miss Smith has you in a tight spot." Came a slight laughing voice, it wasn't often that Crawford was reprimanded...and by a woman at that.

"Schuldig?" Eryn was a little surprised to see the orange haired man.

The German grinned. "Hello Eryn, I took Casey home."

She smiled at him then, "Thank you, I know she likes getting out..." She heard Kent cough, she paused only for a few brief seconds. "It was nice meeting you Nagi..." She threw one last glare at Crawford before going back to Kent.

"I can't believe you know her..."

Schuldig just laughed. "You are just upset that she admonished you...Nagi goes to school with one of the young ladies that lives with her."

"You mean Jerilyn," Nagi stated.

Schuldig looked at him. "And I see our Nagi has a crush on her."

"I do not, we have English class together." He retorted, though even to himself it sounded lame. "Besides...she's quiet, keeps to herself, wouldn't matter."

"Her thoughts are rather focused on one thing in particular, finding her birth parents."

"Eryn doesn't seem old enough to be her mother." Crawford stated, especially if the girl they were talking about was Nagi's age.

"She's not..." Nagi stated. "She lives with Casey."

Schuldig looked at him. "How do you know so much about who lives with who?"

"Five women, all with different jobs...all live together in one house." A voice stated.

It wasn't very often that Farfarello joined them. In fact it was down right rare for the Irish assassin to come with them at all. So far he'd been behaving himself.

"Eryn Smith is a college professor, even though she's only 25." he paused. "Karen Strauss is a day care owner, 22."

Nagi took it from there. "Casey McCarver is a college student and 20."

"Don't forget gorgeous." Schuldig stated.

Nagi just rolled his eyes. "Tatianya Deaglo is a street racer, 18, and Jerilyn James is a high school student and fifteen."

"And Nagi likes her." Schuldig teased, snickering.

"Shut up!" Nagi stated, even though his face was red.

Karen woke up when Emily woke up, she cried a bit, but didn't scream. She picked her up and cradled her before walking out to the kitchen with her.

"You're thinking about adopting her." Casey stated, startling Karen slightly.

"You're learning things from that boyfriend of yours.'" Karen stated grabbing a bottle from the fridge.

Casey shook her head. "Schuldig does not even read my mind, he actually taught me how to block him. You just have that look on your face, you don't have to be a mind reader to know those eyes, and that look."

"Well...you're correct I am." She gently pushed the bottle into Emily's mouth, who started eating eagerly. "Her parents don't want her, obviously...but I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz. I do own the plot, Karen, Tatianya, Jerilyn, Eryn, Casey, and Kent. **

Chapter Two

Jeri headed out the door, a few hours early for school, but the other girls were so busy it didn't seem to bother them. Besides she'd set a time and place to meet her birth mother, and there was no way she was going to miss it.

She had the bus stop a few blocks from the meeting place. It was a small cafe, well know, but quaint. There weren't many people this morning and that suited Jeri just fine, she hated big crowds any ways.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for an Emma Utsa." She stated, the clerk pointed to a booth in the back. Jerilyn ordered a coffee before heading the booth.

She was only there for a few minutes before the woman came in. She spotted Jeri, smiled at her, ordered a coffee, and then walked over to her.

Eryn received a phone call in the middle of her lecture, "Class please continue reading, " She left the room then. "Hello, yes this is her guardian..." The woman frowned. "What do you mean she never made it to school today...?" She sighed, running fingers through her hair. "No, no I understand...yes of course, thank you...good bye."

She walked back into the classroom. "I'm afraid I will have to cut class short today, something has come up."

Some students cheered, others groaned, and some just remained silent. Eryn was trying not to show the worry she felt inside, on the outside.

Casey walked up to her. "Is it about Jerilyn?" She asked, a worried tone to her voice.

"She didn't show up at school, " Eryn stated, gathering her own things. "She left rather early this morning, did she tell you where she was going?"

"No...but she seemed as if she was hiding something, and I know someone who can find out, come on." She grabbed Eryn's hand and started heading for the car.

Karen was finishing her own breakfast when the telephone rang. "Hello, Karen Strauss speaking."

"Miss Strauss this is Shelley from Social Services...I'm calling about Emily."

"Yes, I have her with me now...her parents never came and got her last night." Karen sighed softly, watching the sleeping babe. "And if its alright with everyone I can keep her...and I'm more the willing to take her in."

Shelley paused for a few minutes. "I will have to get back to you on that, its a lot of paper work...and we'd still have to talk to her parents."

"Of course." Karen understood red tape, hearing her cell phone go off...she paused for a minute. "Shelley can I call you back, I've got a call on another line."

"Oh, I think we're done, but of course, my number is 265-342-6891 extension 248."

"Alright, thank you." With that Karen hung up answering her cell. "Hello?"

"Jerilyn's missing, Casey and I are going to see a friend of her's to track her down, if she comes home contact me immediately..." Eryn's voice held more then concern for the girl, it also held anger.

"Of course, Ery..." Now Karen was worried as well. "Emily and I will wait here." She didn't have any other charges for the day.

Tia was going down the high way when her cell phone trilled, she pulled out the phone, then hit the talk button her GPS. She knew better then to have a phone to ear while traveling down the road.

"Tia," She smiled, "What can I do for you, Eryn?"

"Jeri's missing, she didn't go to school today..." Eryn's voice stated, Tia heard the slight panic there. "Casey knows someone that can help."

"I'll go around town, stop at the malls, someone had to have seen her. I'll stop at Kitten in the house, maybe she went there..." It wasn't like Jeri to play hookey...but then again it wasn't like her to leave the house without telling someone where she was going.

"Alright, If you hear or see anything be sure to let me know."

"Of course," Tia took the road to the flower shop after hanging up. Maybe the guys could help too.

"Tia...I didn't expect you today," Ken smiled, looking up from his flower arrangement...he frowned when he saw the look of what only could be panic in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Jerilyn is missing...I was wondering if she stopped by here..." She stated, remain calm...she told herself.

"I can ask Omi, he opened, but I haven't seen her." Ken stated, "If you'll just wait here."

Tia nodded, pausing at the lilacs. She loved lilacs, they reminded her of her mother, and they were such a lovely color. The smell of them alone brought up pleasant memories and helped calm her nerves.

"She looks beautiful, right there." Yohji stated, watching Ken's face flush. "I have to go now, Karen called me."

Ken nodded, moving forward. "Tia, Omi says that Jerilyn didn't come in today."

Tia frowned a bit. "I'll have to go looking around town. She gave Ken a small smile, and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I might call on you later.

Ken blushed, "Anything you need you call."

Casey knocked on the door, Eryn stood next to her. She was trying not to bounce or fidget...she was worried more then angry about Jeri's disappearance, even if it had only been a few hours.

"Hey..." She smiled at him then. "Mind if we come in?"

Schuldig just blinked, but stepped aside. "You don't normally show up out of the blue."

"Its urgent," She stated. "I need to talk to Nagi...if he's here."

"Uh, yeah one second." He left the two women in the living room.

Eryn felt out of place, and didn't feel comfortable, not at all like Casey. The other young lady almost looked like she was more comfortable here then at home. Which raised the question...had Casey been staying here...? Casey looked at Eryn, she shook her head.

"Schuldig, what did you do to..." The tall dark haired man stopped. "... … ..."

"You!" Eryn stated, her tone made Casey turn, and flinch.

"Crawford, sorry to..." She blinked a bit, noticing the glares that Eryn and Crawford were giving each other. "You two have met?"

"Briefly..." Crawford stated, pushing his glasses up, they gleamed slightly in the light.

"Eryn admonished him for berating Nagi." Schuldig stated, chuckling at the memory.

"I'll be in the car..." Eryn stated not wanting to be in the same room with the man.

"Seems you made quiet an impression on her, Crawford." Schuldig chuckled, Crawford glared at him, then abruptly left the room.

"I won't ask..." Casey stated, "Any ways its about Jerilyn, she's missing...and we need someone to hack into her laptop.." She didn't even question that Nagi wasn't at school either.

"I'll need her laptop..." The fifteen year old boy stated.

"I can either bring it here, or you can come with us..." Casey stated, now feeling slightly out of place. "Jeri has never missed a school day, unless she was sick, so we're really concerned."

"How long has she been missing?" Schuldig grabbed his jacket, "I'm coming with."

Casey paused. "Less then twelve hours..." But they needed Jeri specifically for their next assignment.

Both boys said nothing, but followed Casey out the door and to the car.

Jeri woke up holding her head, "Damn," She winced, just what had happened?

She remembered meeting with Emma, they had talked for half an hour. Then Jeri was led to a car, by the time she had realized something was wrong, it was too late. She had tried using her secret, but to no avail, and Emma had taken her cell and crushed it. What Emma didn't know was Jeri had more then a few tricks up her sleeve.

"What are we going to do with her?" She heard a male voice ask.

The female voice was Emma. "Sell her, just like we did with the other girls." The woman sighed, "Peter, we've been through this..."

"I know Em, I know, I just like this one..." Peter stated, "I think we should keep her longer..."

"Very well, but make sure she is still in perfect shape when we sell her."

Jerilyn was trying to pick the lock, at least the one to her hands. She twisted the center of the one ring she wore. It would send a signal to her computer, letting the team know she was safe, as well as track her.

She winced when the door was thrown open. "HEY!" She yelled barely recognizing the sound of her own voice. "If you don't let me go..."

"Just relax, Jerilyn." Peter stated, a smile on his lips. "I'm not going ot hurt you..."

"Just sell me to the highest bitter," She sneered. "This will come back on you..."

Peter couldn't help but laugh then. "My dear, I've been doing this for years now, it has yet to come back on me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz. I do own the plot, Karen, Tatianya, Jerilyn, Eryn, Casey, and Kent. **

**A/N Warning sexual themes ahead...nothing graphic...**

Chapter 3

Karen shook her head. "No, nothing," She wrapped a blanket around Emily. "I know, I'm worried."

"I believe we all are." Eryn stated. "Nagi have you found anything?"

"Not yet, Eryn." He stated, this made him very uncomfortable, but he did what had to be done.

Casey was in the kitchen, she set a cup of tea down. "She never disappears like this." She stated, sighing.

"I'm sure Nagi will find something." The man placed his hand on her's.

"I know.." She gave him a small smile, but it was difficult. "Its just she's..." She was stopped when she felt his lips on her's...it shocked her slightly. "Schuldig..."

He just chuckled then. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Casey's face flushed a dark pink, "You could have picked a better time, Schu..." She gently rubbed her face, trying to get the flare to go down.

"Sorry," He brushed the girl's hair back. "Don't worry so much."

"She's family, we worry." She stated, "Oh Karen...and Yohji.."

Both Yohji and Schuldig froze staring at each other.

-Good to see you again, Weiss- Schuldig smirked slightly.

Yohji's eyes gleamed -Two to one Schwarz is behind this -

-What use would we have for a little girl, excuse me teenage girl. -

-The same use you had for Aya-chan- Yohji countered.

"You boys know each other?" Casey asked, breaking the telepathic conversation of the two men.

"Acquaintances," Yohji stated, Karen looked at him, something about his eyes said more then his words.

"I think, I've found..." The young boy stopped in his tracks. "Yohji?"

Karen looked at him. "Never mind that, Nagi, what did you find?"

"I believe Jerilyn.." Nagi heard Schuldig chuckle, Casey smacked the German's shoulder and hissed at him to be quiet. "Was trying to find her birth parents. Her email says she had a meeting with an Emma Utsa..."

Eryn nearly dropped the pitcher she was carrying, the other two girls also reacted.

"No...it couldn't be..." Karen stated.

Eryn was the first to regain her composure, "Thank you Nagi..." she paused. "I'm afraid you all have to go now."

"Bu..." Schuldig started to speak, the women's minds were blocked, but he knew something was up.

"Now, Schu." Casey stated.

The girls could never let them know, what they really did for a living. It would put their lives in jeopardy.

"I think we should go," Nagi stated quietly. "We'll be on the look out for Miss James." He and Schuldig left the house.

"You'd better go too, Yotan." Karen told him. "I'll call you later."

"Alright," he kissed her cheek checked one last time on Emily, then left.

"Casey has never shut me out like that." Schuldig stated, they had brought their own car so Casey wouldn't have to drive them home.

"They're Black Rose." Nagi stated. "I found out in one of Jerilyn's files..."

"You mean that group of women...Casey actually..." He blinked a few times. "I can't actually say I'm too surprised." It would explain why Casey had never stayed too late at the house...and a lot of other things as well.

"I'm guessing by their reactions that the woman that Jerilyn went to meet was going to be their next target." The young boy paused. "I remember something about this Emma person.."

"Like what?" Schuldig pressed, he wanted whatever info the boy had dug up.

"She and a partner have been kidnapping girls, mostly orphans, and selling them to the highest bidder on the black market." He replied. "Sometimes they go to good homes, but most go to perverts or houses..."

"Houses?" Schuldig questioned, watching the boy flush, he chuckled.

"Stop it, this is serious." Nagi stated, his voice a low warning tone.

"Did you find out anything?" Tia asked.

Yohji nodded, and Ken came from the back.

"Tanya decided to stay and help, just in case Jerilyn showed up." He smiled.

Tia smiled back. "In exchange for a date." She giggled, watching Ken blush.

"Thank you for the help, Tatianya, I think you're wanted back home." Yohji's voice was calm.

She paused, Yohji rarely used her full name, even when he was flirting with her, so this had to be serious. "Yeah..." She smiled a bit, but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. "I'll see you boys later."

Ken nodded. "You drive carefully, and let us know if anything happens."

"I will." She stated, walking out, at least as much as I can tell you.

Yohji watched as Tia got in her car, and drove away, before flipping the sign to closed.

"What's going on?" Ken asked...concerned.

"We all need to have a nice long talk." Yohji replied.

Eryn sighed. "Wasn't she here for the briefing, I gave?"

"No, she had to finish her homework..." Karen stated, sighing, she picked up Emily and burped her lightly.

"I can't believe she'd be so irresponsible." Tia stated getting them all something to drink.

"Nagi knows..." Casey stated. "He found something on Jeri's computer..."

"Wonderful!" Eryn frowned. "This is just great!" She stood there. "You girls hold down the fort.." She went to the wall pushed in the coded blocks and pulled out two .45 hand guns, along with a smaller caliber, placing them in hidden pockets in her coat.

"Eryn, you're not going to!" Casey stated, a concerned look in her eyes.

"No of course not! I'm going out for a drink." she replied. "I need one, don't wait up for me, I'll call a cab."

The three girls, and the baby watched her go...None of them saying a word.

"Black Rose, are you sure?" Omi asked.

Yohji nodded. "The way Eryn ushered us out confirmed our suspicions." he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Its just hard to believe that Karen is..."

"Tanya too.." Ken stated, he knew the feeling.

Aya pushed himself off the wall. "Its clear what needs to be done."

"They do what we do, eradicate evil." Omi spoke up. "Besides one of their one team members is missing, they need our help."

"You said two out of four of Schwarz was there, Yohji?" Aya ignored Omi's comment.

"Yes Nagi and Schuldig." Yohji stated, watching Omi.

"So they obviously don't know who they are." Ken replied. "So they probably have no clue who we are...so everything is fine."

The other boys didn't speak up, not for several minutes.

"I suggest we play it by ear." Omi stated, "If we step in things could get messy, fast."

Eryn sighed, sitting down at the bar. "Double scotch, Ernie." She crossed her legs at the knees.

"That's a bit heavy for a woman, Ms. Smith."

The voice, she knew that voice...then she realized it was That voice. "And you care why, Crawford." She asked her eyes flashing.

"Just stating a fact," He watched her. "By your attitude, I'm guessing that Jerilyn is still absent."

"I'm in a foul mood," Eryn countered. "Sop if you're going to talk to me you should at least buy me a drink."

Crawford sighed, it took guts to do that, and snapped his fingers for the bartender to put Eryn's drink on his tap.

"Explains what you are doing at a bar." He gestured for her to follow him, she did so.

"Do you have children, Crawford?" Eryn asked when they had sat down.

"No." He answered calmly, "My ex wife didn't think I'd be a good father."

Eryn blinked a few times...a drink too many perhaps? "I didn't know you were married."

"And no I'm not drunk," He downed the rest of his own drink. "Her name was Lisa...you remind me of her."

"Sorry to bring back such bad memories." She was starting to loosen up. "Back to your question, yes she's still missing...she never does this."

He watched her down her drink then order a second. "You might want to keep a level head."

"You know how it feels to lose a child..." She knew he didn't, "Its gut wrenching, hurts like hell." She took a big gulp of her scotch.

"I take it that is how you feel about Jerilyn." He ordered a glass of water.

"I've felt this way twice before," Maybe she was talking too much, didn't care. "I was married three years ago...my second year of marriage I found out I was pregnant."

He paused in his sip of water. "You lost the baby?"

"No..." Eryn looked at her glass, gulping the last bit, then setting the glass down. "I didn't miscarry if that's what you mean. No my ex and his now wife, I came home one night and found the two of them in the living room."

"...Must not be a great memory..." He stated, watching her then.

"The twins were in the baby room, screaming..." Eryn's hands made fists.

"How'd you lose the twins?" He dared to ask.

"Some how my ex and that bitch..." She held the glass in her hand then, tightly, almost to the breaking point herself. "Found out some things...and the judge awarded full custody."

"... … …." Crawford didn't say anything.

"They're in America...I'm a whole two oceans away from them, every day is another gut wrenching day." She paused. "That is what it feels like."

"I'm sorry." It was lame, but it was all he could think of to say.

"I have to find Jerilyn," Eryn stated. "I can't handle it a third time."

Crawford watched her down a third double scotch. "Eryn, I believe you've had enough, I'm cutting you off."

"Fine..." She stated angrily. "I can buy my own drinks."

Crawford shook his head, it was clear to him that she'd already had a few too many. "Come on, I'll take you home." He stood, paid for the drinks, and took her arm, helping her up.

"No thanks, I can call a cab...You're a great listener, but I don't need your ride home." She pulled her arm away.

"I would hate for you not to make it home." He stated, smiling a bit sinisterly. Of course...he had seen her get in a cab, but things had taken a turn for the worse. Though he knew she was carrying...could probably handle it on her own...he wasn't going to have that.

"... ..." She paused glaring at him, he took her arm again. "Fine..." Eryn's eyes closed, she was frustrated, and probably a little more then buzzed.

Crawford slowly led her to his car. He helped her in, and reached to do the seat belt buckle.

"I can buckle myself..." She stated.

"Its tricky," He countered, before leaning slightly closer to her.

"Crawford..." Her lips brushed his as she spoke his name.

Karen couldn't sleep, her mind wouldn't let her, what if Yohji found out who she really was? She couldn't bear to lose him, not when she cared so much. She often wondered why she did, why now...and why him?

She picked up her cell phone...dialing the number quickly. "I know its late, but I need to talk to you."

"Hello, KareBear, its fine." He smiled. "Emily doing alright?"

"Yes, she's fine...she's sleeping. Can you come over?" She asked quietly, she really needed to talk to him.

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen." He stated pulling on his jacket and grabbing his car keys.

"Alright, I'll see you soon..." She paused for only a brief second. "I love you."

Yohji was slightly surprised at her declaration, but he couldn't help but reply. "I love you too, Karen."

Ken was speeding down the high way. It was the best way to clear his head. Right now he needed to clear it more then anything. Another bike pulled up to him. The other biker gestured for him to pull over.

"Ken, pull over!" Tia shouted over the roar of the bike, pushing up her visor. "We need to talk!"

Ken gave her a thumbs up, and pulled into a small alcove. He removed his helmet and held it at his side. Watching her remove her own.

"You ride a bike too?"

"Since I was ten." She replied, shaking out her strawberry blonde hair. "About earlier..."

"Tia..." Ken sighed a bit running his free hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean to keep it a secret, I know you know." She looked straight at him. "I did it to protect you...If you want to stop seeing me I can under..." She was stopped when she felt his lips on her's.

Ken's own cheeks were a soft rose pink then. "Its fine, we all have secrets." He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

She gave him a small smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. "this is why I can honestly say: I love you, Ken." She giggled watching his blush go from a soft pink to a darker red. "I can be myself around you...no facade or anything just me."

Ken just smiled, softly. "Tanya of course you can. I wouldn't want you to be any one else."

Tia blushed then, tears forming in her eyes. "Ken, I'm scared for Jerilyn, she found the one person she never should..."

Ken watched as a few tears fell. "Come on, lets get you home we can talk more there."

Eryn's grip tightened softly when Crawford picked her up, and out of the car.

"We probably shouldn't do this..." She whispered against his lips.

He in turn said nothing, pulling her slightly closer, and deepening the kiss. He set her down then, taking her hand in his.

"I don't care if we shouldn't." He replied, his voice a bit softer then before. "We need it."

She knew he was right...and she'd rather him, then a complete stranger. This was not her, it was probably the scotch, but she didn't care either.

"We could go back to my place..." she told him, she didn't want to wake the girls, but she'd feel better at her home.

"No.." He opened the door and walked with her into the building.

Eryn just held his hand in her's, her own pulse racing. "Crawford...this is really isn't a good idea, I've changed my..." he stopped her, slamming his lips into her's.

"Brad." He stated against her lips, giving her some breathing room.

"What?" She blinked looking at him.

"Its my first name." He whispered, before kissing her again.

Her eyes widened slightly then, but closed slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pushed the door to his room open. She managed to pull away just long enough to look around. Though it was dark she could see that his room was quiet like him. Neat and very organized everything in its place, in perfect order.

"Eryn," His voice was low in her ear, husky, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Sorry...I was thinking your room matches you," She watched him. "I'm really ruining the mood." It had been years since she'd been in this position...so she was trying to make the best of it.

"You're fine, Eryn." he walked over and turned on the lamp. "You're right we shouldn't." Though he knew the both of them were going to have problems sleeping tonight.

She sat down on his bed, her blouse was a little disheveled, a few buttons where undone..the first three, in his haste, had fallen off. Though he had to admit she looked right there on his bed, very calm, very sexy...almost like she belonged.

"I won't make you drive me home, I'll call a cab." She slowly got up. "Thank you for the ride, drinks, and I did have a wonderful time."

He chuckled then softly. "Eryn, stay, its late...I'll take you home in the morning."

She shook her head slightly. "I can't...Jerilyn is missing, if some how she gets free."

Crawford looked at her. "Eryn, its just for the night." He started unbuttoning his shirt, figuring he might as well get ready for bed.

"Uh..." The woman's face turned a slight crimson, and she looked away. How her fingers wanted to dance across his skin. It had been too long.

He smirked a bit and walked over, gently placing her down on the bed. "Shh, don't fight it." He kissed her then softly, not like before.

Her fingers trailed down to his shirt, over his already exposed skin. She would finish what he had started, this time, after all he was right they 'needed' this.

Jerilyn growled, reaching out with her mind for a light. She instantly winced when the lights came on, she realized she was in a small room, it even had a bed.

"Great," She muttered looking in the mirror. "What the hell is this?" She looked down at her cloths. "I am not a pretty princess!" She yelled, dark blue eyes glowed, the mirror cracked, then shattered.


End file.
